comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2011-06-24 - Caim's Past
Electro had Zot scope out a bank for an afterhours hit. This week has been filled with training with the boy whenever he wasn't at school. This time, when they ride on in on the power lines, Zot is by himself rather than on Electro's back. But he still calls out commands and orders, such as when to jump lines, when to jump over poles, and keeps an eye on the kid so that he doesn't bomb hard core into the pavement, or a building by going out of control. In the meantime, Marrow is currently on the run. Callipso was left behind wounded, cursing up a storm, and pissed as all hell. Pity the government agents that find her. For a while, they tried to track Marrow, but realized they had bigger fish to fry and left her go. At least she finally made it to The Bronx, now to find a ride to get to North Salemor perhaps a pay phone would be better? Still, she is closer than she realizes. Stepping out of a movie theater near the bank that is Zot's and Electro's aim, is none other than three of the graduates from the formerly known as Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Scott, Jean, and Hank are currently departing from watching Puss in Boots. Go figure. "See guys? Told you that it wouldn't be /that/ bad," the red-head and sole female of the trio quips, Jean busily putting away the Junior Mints as they exit the theater, eating them one by one at a speed which is fairly... well, speedy. "We should make a habit of this," she adds after a few more of the sweets are made to disappear, "And Scott, since you were such a sweetheart for putting up with it, you can pick the next one we see..." A pause and then she looks at Hank. "And I'll buy the refreshments. Promise." Zot was riding the lines, going at a pretty decent speed. He would jump lines when ordered and leap over poles. If Caim was good at one thing, it was following orders. He continued to move, focusing on his task. He had scoped out the bank, checked out all possible areas nearby and warned Electro of the nearby theater and other places where a hero could be posing as civilian. He even managed to rob an ATM at the other side of town as part of a plan to distract police force. Hank had even wore his image inducer so that for once the mutant wouldn't cause any mischief or a riot from the simple act of watching a movie. He walks out with his pair of good friends as he still munches on the large bucket of buttered popcorn. "Not a bad film. I suppose and I know that they could not follow the traditional legend of Puss in Boots and keep it in the same realm as Sherik. Though let us not tell Robert. I can only take him saying Face me if you dare so many times." "At least it wasn't 3D." Since Scott can't see in 3D as everything he sees is tainted red. He was only talked into it because of jean. He has a hand on her lower back, as if escorting her. "What about a drama?" Leave it to Scott to be in that sort of thing. "And there was nothing after the credits, did we really have to stay for /all/ the credits?" He sighs a bit, noticing how empty the parking lot is. "Oh, gawd, don't remind me of Bobby's impersonation. He's terrible at it! Now Angelo? He's pretty good at it." Sarah didn't have access to anything quite as high tech as a holographic image inducer to hide her differences. Instead she wears a hugely oversized hoody with the hood pull up high over her head. It conceals her protrusions, but it's hot as hades under it and sweat rolls down the small of her back in rivers. Despite it's size, she still looks like she has a hunchback, what with the six or so protrusions jutting from her back. She tries the pay phone, but snarls as she realizes she doesn't have a number. Instead she starts to dial the cab company, hoping she can beg a favor when she gets where she's going. Electro keeps riding the power lines and soon says, "Time to bail Zot!" He leaps down and comes up behind the bank building. He's thoughtful for a moment, looking around carefully. He then says, "In and out fast." He heads toward the front door, keeping to the shadows. He touches the door with his electricity, short-circuiting the security system. The silent alarm will be delayed until the backup power comes back on, not long, but that's fine. Electro pushes his way inside. "Now, we got to both hit the vault door to overcharge it and get it open," he advises Zot. A whole bunch of fireworks are about to start. Electro heads to the gating and forces that open by using special massive wire cutters he pulls from his backpack, breaking it away. Tossing it aside as unwanted goods, he then puts his hand to the door lock. "On a count of three. One...two...." Caim would nod as he laps down and comes up alongside Electro. He agreed to this because there was no one there that would be hurt and he tried his best to make it so any heros would be distracted from this spot. He would move along with Electro and when told on the count of three, he would nod, his hands begining to arc as he would raise his hand to the vault door. "Three." He says with electro as he pushes his own electrical capabilities with Electro, sparks flying and bolts of electricity blasting from his hands. The sounds perhaps heard from people nearby but Caim wasnt thinking that, he was thinking of pushing all his power into helping open the vault door. "Why do you guys have to be so... hard on Bobby," Jean asks, trying to keep her mind on her movie dates, wanting to just ignore the rest of the world around them even if only for the evening. It's hard to do so, however, and she eventually succumbs to the urge to scan the area around them, pushing her mind out. Scott and Hank will notice when she does as she gets that vacant, distant look to her eye and the pace she walks in slows. "Because he usually brings it on himself. I mean Warren will say something sometimes and I go, okay. Bobby's got a hall pass for the rest of the day. Then Bobby opens his mouth and it's just too easy. But all I can say is Bobby just need to stand next to Scott to get out of trouble. Dramas? Dramas! Don't make me, the poetry lover, revoke your man card Summers." He says sniffing at the air and forgetting that he's not blue and fuzzy. "You guys don't smell burning ozone? It smells like an electrical storm." Hanking around for a moment then focusing on his popcorn for a moment. "A drama, not a girl flick. I wouldn't mind something with an actual real storyline for once Hank." Scott then tries to catch the smell, "No...," but he sees some flashes of light from the bank across the street. He pauses at the car, not unlocking it. "I think, there may be a problem." It's his Cyclops voice, very much all business. He goes around to the passenger side of the car and unlocks the door. He gets into the glove compartment and switches his glasses for his visor before he pockets the keys. "Let's go check it out." Come on, you just saw Puss in Boots acting out the hero?! Why not go be one yourself?! Marrow can't smell the storm and doesn't have psychic intuitions. But sometimes being lucky is better than being good. She hangs up with the cab company, with the approximate timeline of twenty minutes. So she turns the corner, right into the trio's path, but as Hank is 'cloaked' .. but wait.. she knows that visor. Images from years ago start to flit through her head, memories from her childhood. But she stays hidden under her impossibly hot hoody, watching Cyclops and trying to remember. The sound starts to get louder now, and soon, the vault door swings open with heaviness. Electro is there to catch it however as he laughs, "It worked! Hot damn!" He sounds excited. "Let's get in there and pick up the cash, and raid some saftey deposit boxes for anything worth while. I heard some mobsters might use this bank, so we could get lucky and find something really good." You know, Electro does have some really bad luck. Pity he never acknowledges it. Caim would pant a bit, catching his breath quick though and regaining his composure. "Then this is worthwhile." Caim says, sounding much better about this. "I will be look out, people nearby may try to investigate." Caim says as he gives a calm smile to Electro, hands surging with electricity faintly to let the man know he can still produce enough juice to fight. He would then look out towards the main exits and entrances, having scoped out the ways in and out of the place and knows the best way for intruders to come. "It's hard to really get a feel..." Jean starts to say, her focus furthered when she touches the tips of her right fingers to her temples, her expression nearly frustrated. "Whatever we are going to do, we better do it now." Seeing Scott get his visor on, she nods to him and then to Hank, her eyes narrowed. "So much for our nice, peaceful evening," she laments with a sigh, the sound cut short when she gives one last look around their immediate proximity. For a moment she looks right at the hoodie-shrouded girl but she has no time to give Marrow a good, thorough scan, Jean suddenly dashing off towards the bank. Jean's face gets a breif glance but she doesn't recognize the woman, not from all that time ago. But it's that visors that gets and holds Marrow's attention, marking Scott as an X-man. Perhaps she won't need that favor to pay the cab bill after all. She retains her hoody, but starts to approach the group bright green watching them, following them. She doesn't know where they are going but they're going to get some probably unexpected help. Hank reaches down to press a button on his belt buckle. Where a broad shouldered brown haired man in khaki and a polo stood, there is the blue hulking creature known as the Beast. "Don't worry Jeannie, just look at it like this, you won't have to do your cardio work out tomorrow?" He shrugs then the blue fur covered man charges like a gorilla to the front door of the bank. He leaps up with careful ease to the ceiling. Once inside, Hank's blue fur blends nicely into the shadow of the dark bank as he makes his way across the ceiling carefully. He comes to stand (hang from the ceiling) behind the two villains. He puts his hands on his hips as his yellow eyes glow at the two men, and he clears his throat, "Salutations Gentlemen. You two appear to be engaging in illicit activity. As I have been instruction to be more like a certain feline adventurer." Hank accent changes to a decent mimic of Antonio Banderas' accent, "Surrender! Or Face me if you Dare!" Is that Puss enough for you Scott? Scott runs right past Marrow, "Pardon me miss. Best to take cover." And he keeps on going, not even noticing that Marrow is following the group right now. He watches Hank run into the bank via the ceiling with his enhanced physical...attributes? Cyclops is heading straight for the front door with Jean. "Watch for bullets for deflections," he reminds Jean. "I'm hoping to take this down the easy way," basically, without fighting. Not likely, and part of Scott, is really looking for a fight right now. Electro heads into the bank and starts to gather things, putting the money into his now empty backpack, and electrocuting some locks off saftey depoist boxes to go through them. He is thoughtful as he debates how many bags he can carry up onto the power lines with him. At least until he hears talking outside, "Zot? You talking to yourself?" And that's when he sees outside the vault, a Beast hanging from the ceiling. "Son of a....!" Caim would look up to the ceiling, and then look to the front door, hearing people. He would then hold his hands out, aiming his hand up at beast as electricity literally arc around his fingertips. "I do not want to hurt you, whoever you are, whatever you are. This bank is used by the mob. Just go, before you get hurt." Caim says with a calm serious tone, electricity remaining arcing along his finger tips, aiming at him, other hand aiming at the front door as he waits, electricity arcing around his arms and hands. "I don't think that belongs to you, come Jean's voice, the woman displeased by what she winds up seeing. She doesn't have time to think of what to do, this being one of those 'do now, think later' scenerios, her mind swiftly shut down to all but the more instinctive of processes. Once again, the woman's eyes go distant, this time centering her attention on whatever metal objects might be unsecure right now, each item slowly rising from whever they might be found, rising to what is head-level on Electro. Once everything's hovering in mid-air she tries to send them towards the robber's head in make-shift blugdeoning weapons, Caim left for Scott and Beast to deal with as necessary. Marrow narrows those emerald orbs of hers at Scotts dismissal. But she suppresses the urge to spit the comment back in his face, as she's hopefully going home with them. But she does raise those light purple hued hands up and pulls her hood back, revealing her shapely facy and ugly bony plates, and pink hair topping it off. She shrugs the hoody off and sighs in relieve at the rush of vastly cooler air hitting her skin. She hears Caims remark and she grimaces, both in the irony in her intents and at the always painful splitting of her skin, bone splitting her left palm open and a three foot long shard of her arms bone extends, elbow oint and all. She growls back the pain she feels until her flesh closes again, and she's suitably armed. She slips in behind the trio, ready to put a few new holes in Caim and his electric buddy if she has to. "Well then my young friend, allow me to introduce myself. I am the Beast! I am mutant, an X-man, and a superhero. I too wish not to hurt you. Though It is my sworn civic duty not to allow you to commit these trespasses against another. So I ask again, surrender and let us discuss this matter as properly evolved individuals." Caim may not notice in the dark, Hank's muscles coiling, his nostrils flaring, and his eyes focused on the young electrical wielding mutant. He was ready to dodge the electrical blast betting his reflexes are faster. "Haven't you ever heard of the famous Beast? Geez, guess it's not a girl so you are unrecognized," a visored Scott comments to Hank as he comes through the front back doors. But then Marrow comes on past him and he recognizes her, "Stay back Marrow," the command sharp. Instictively, he is thinking Marrow is part of this, but if not? Then she is known for her violence. "I don't want anyone badly injured." "Damn my luck! You are bad luck at this rate Zot! What is with you and heroes?" Electro suddenly throws electricity toward the metal objects, ionizating it so that it changes form, dissolving. "No witnesses this time," he growls out, "And no one cares if you guys go missing." He makes a nasty grin at the group and starts to build up an electrical storm to throw at the team. "Let me show you what Electro can do! Get 'em Zot!" "Electro, dont kill them!" Caim says as he turns back towards him and fires a bolt of lightning at Jean to try and blast her away from Electro. "Please just go away!" He yells as he waves his hand, sending an electrical burst out towards Beast. "We can still get out of here Electro, we dont need to kill anyone!" He yells to the man. Plan one fails so time to go to plan two, that being a full on defense and assault on Electro. "I don't think so," Jean whispers, this time attempting to do two different things at once. First is an attempt at shielding everyone from the electricity, putting up a wall that should hopefully protect the adults and teens alike, the second being an attack on the angry villain's brain. She's trying to give him a headache, not enough to kill him but more than enough to distract and possibly incapacitate him. Short story, she's not playing nice. Marrow glances sidelong at the man, and looks down at her impromptu spear. He's right... too much. The bone shard gets tossed into the trashcan, and she makes a fist of her other hand, flesh shifting beneath her skin, tendons shifting aside and three of the longest bones in her hands, push themselves out, four inch long razor tipped claws like those of a certain canadian grump. But she grips them with her other hand and pulls them free of her flesh with a grimace of pain. "Hurt him.. probably.. badly? Depends on your definition of badly though. Won't kill him.. Probably." Sounding very much like that canadian grump. Hank is much like the daring young man on the flying trapeze, he bold and he's daring but most importantly he flies through the air with the greatest of ease. He leaps out of the way of Caim's blast to banner that announces a free toaster for opening up a free checking account. "You are quite a conflicted young man, Mr. Zot. You beg your associate not to hurt us. Yet you try to well zot me. Is that a scientific term. Hmmm, what a time for me to leave my pocket side American Society of Physics hand book in my other speedos. May I counter your offering of unenthusiastic Zotting. With an offer of a truce to work this situation out. Hopefully nobody but Scott would notice that Hank is trying to maneuver into position between the two electrical powered villains. With hopefully the power of science and Hank's skills he can convince the two to try to zap him at the same time causing the two to be locked in a circuit between each other and cause each other some nasty feed back. We shall see how the best laid plans of mice and men will go. The visored Scott a.k.a. Cyclops blinks behind his goggles. Wait, did Marrow just half way listen to him? He's impressed with himself! He must be really commanding! "Subdue," he advises Marrow, "That's it. Then we will talk." He is suddenly very occupied right now with an energy storm building and Hank dodging about crazily. Scott then sees the vault door and smirks a bit. Yes, he dares to smirk a bit! He touches his visor, "Drop now!" He means Jean and her telekinetic shielding, and when done, he shoots a laser blast to bounce off the shiny vault door and smack into Electro. Electro continues to build the storm, having to slash and crackle against the shield. Just as it drops for but a second, Electro is soon sent slamming against some safety deposit boxes. He hits hard and grunts, losing control of the storm as it suddenly disappears. "Not kill them? I'm going to slaughter them!" He sounds really angry now, and he starts throwing electrial shots like mad as he stumbles to his feet at whoever he can aim at, subtract Zot. Wouldn't do much good anyway, hitting him. Well, unless Beast dodges one that accidentally hits him, but both of them are immune to electricity sadly enough for Hank. Caim would turn back to Electro, looking at the man. He looks to himself for a moment. He tries to make electricity arc amongs his fingers but he was already low on voltage due to him using so much to open the vault. He would look to the people and then look to Electro. He would then try to move between him and the people. "I can't let you kill them Electro. I won't let you kill them." He says in a more determined voice as he tries to block the man. "Get out of my way kid!" Zot apparently losing the right to his codename. "This is business!" He then winces and goes to shake his head, "What....the....," he lets out a scream of pain and frustration and tries to work at building up an electrical storm again. "Stop it!!!" He holds a hand to either side of his head, covering his ears, the yellow lightning star over his face wavering with his movements. Hank's dodging, bouncing, and rolling out of the electrical storm strikes of Electro. He's not spending much time on the ground. "At a man." He looks to Marrow moving into the attack. His muscles coil to lean Caim to safety but then at the last moment she attacks Electro. Then at the last moment Hank moves to leap behind the teller's partiticans. His eyes scanning for if he's luck a long rubber mat that helps for standing on all day at work. From behind the teller's work area comes an overload announcement from Hank of "Eureka!" Then comes the sound of a rubber mat being pulled up. Hank looks over the top of counter top. "What did I miss? Ouch, that looks like that hurts." WIth that he leaps over the counter with his rubber mat in tow. "Give me a chance to look. I'm a Doctor." Visored Scott seems to consider Caim's words even as he moves about to dodge. His body twists and he ducks low to let a blast go over his head. "Marrow!" Yes, she gets a feeling Scott wants to yell at her real good, but doesn't. It could be worse, she could have thrown the spear, got to look on the bright side. Least Scott is learning to pick his battles these days, or trying too. But he then says toward Zot, "Surrender, alright? Cause beating up kids that really don't want to hurt me, doesn't exactly sound like a good idea." Basically, Scott doesn't want to fight a kid that spent his enter time during the battle trying to convince his partner NOT to kill them, then refuse to help said partner. Actually, it brings back some bad and sad memories from Scott's teenage years. But Zot's ending could end up a lot happier than Scott's. His criminal partner is still alive. It is a good thing Jean is still on the floor as there is no way she would be able to stand, the use of her powers having weakened her to the point of being unable to support her own weight. She remains quiet, letting Beast and Scott work with the clean-up and detaining of the proper people. When she gets home it'll be time for some asprin and a bubble bath. Marrow straightens from her held throwing pose, and she smiles at the sight of Electro groaning over a pair of darts in his gut. "Quit whining, it doesn't hurt that bad." She tells the villian, but turns her gaze on Caim, and fingers her remaining darts, all wicked sharp. But Scott starts to yell at her, and she figures it would be a bad thing to stab Caim, as much as she wants to. But she can already feel her bones growing back into place and hardening within her body, benefits of her particular mutation. "ou could have put him just just as easily. Why risk getting hurt or others getting hurt by dancing around?" She tells the man, perhaps a little more snappy than intended. But most of those darts join the spear in the trash. She keeps the one, flipping it between her fingers and watching Caim and Electro both. Caim would move quick and then grab Electro to keep him from slamming onto his back, setting him on the ground carefully. He would look down to the man and sighs. "I am sorry." He says calmly to the man as he would look to the people left, beginning to back away now. His hands surged with electrical current, stronger now that he has rested somewhat but not enough to launch into blasts. He would keep them around his hands as he backs. When the demand to surrender comes and the way everyone seems to be approaching, he would just close his eyes, nodding as he raises his hands. "I will take responsibility for this." He says calmly, electricity no longer surging in his hands as he remains there, looking around him. Electro groans again, and remains down for the count, Jean's mental attack, and the shock of the other attacks made sure of that. Hank is working on removing Marrow's handy work form Electro's stomach. He'd brought the bank's first aid kit along with him. "Don't worry Mr. badguy. I'm a doctor, I took the hippopotamus oath or something like that." Hank silently thinks Asia for that line as he removes the rubbing alcohol from the kit. Some very painfully cleaned and bandaged wounds later. Hank is gift wrapping Electro in the rubber mat. He looks up at Caim, "Why? You've committed a crime yes. But I seriously doubt you are the mastermind in this operation." "It's called avoiding excess use of force, with is generally malicious. We are heroes, not murderers Marrow. Crossing that line is a terrible thing, and not something to be proud of, even if there is no other choice." Visored Scott then looks toward Caim and frowns. Why does the kid have to sound so much like him right now? Good thing Jean's exhausted, because the memories going through Scott's head right now are far from pleasent ones. He runs a hand through his hair, before pulling his cell phone free. It's lucky to have survived. He tosses it toward Caim, "Call the police and report the incident. Don't include yourself." What is Scott doing?! He moves over to lift Jean up into his arms as she took a hard mental hit today. This seems almost very un-Scott-like. Marrow eyes the man, unware of Jeans efforts as she can't see them. "Hey.. can we talk when you're done in here? I'll be outside, I don't want to listen to him whine." She tells Scott, jerking a thumb back at Electro. "They'll heal clean, they're rather sharp." She offers to Hank, then slips outside, collecting her hoody on the way out. Caim says, "I...am glad he didn't manage to hurt anyone. I don't think I can stand being around him anymore." He says then looks to them. "Beast you said..." He says looking to beast. "As in the X-men? You guys operate out of Xavier's Institute, right?" He asks with a curious expression. "Kinetic said that would be the best place for me." He says with a calm tone. Jean groans slightly when she's lifted, even that slight elevation change getting her head to throb, making her hurry to squint her eyes tightly closed. "God..." she murmurs while shifting slightly, turning to face Scott while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Can we go home now..." she asks, forgetting that there's an aftermath to deal with. Hank's kind of busy. "I mean it's not like you're n a clock here son. The cops they're probably on their way." He stops cold looking at Scott with a raised eyebrow, "Kinetic? The Avenger? Well that explains the reluctance. Perhaps it is but I'm telling you Bank Robbing is not an acceptable behavior at Xaviers. It earns you a pretty big time out." "You're right." Caim says with a nod. "I am going to turn myself in with Electro. It is the right thing to do." Caim says as he opens the cell phone that he got from Scott, dialing. "Hello, nine one one? I want to report a bank robbery. Please hurry, There is a dangerous criminal here, Electro." Caim says as he then hangs up the phone, closing it. "I have done alot of terrible things, before and after my powers came. I need to take responsibility for my actions." "Major time out," he adds dryly. But Scott doesn't have the coldness of disapproval he normally has as such activities. Then again he has Jean and he actually kisses the top of her head. "Yes, we are heading home," his voice softening. He is thoughtful, and wishes he could ask Jean's opinion of this, but...he then looks back at Caim. He is quiet for a few moments before he says, "Community service." That was out of the blue, but then, "You got my phone, come on Zot." He then starts to head for the bank door. "Time to leave Beast, Marrow's likely waiting outside and I'm guessing this isn't going to be a pretty discussion. Can you text ahead to The Professor and let him know I'm bringing in a trial period student?" Now that may be very unexpected for even his best friend Beast. Bringing in someone that just tried to rob a bank, covering it from the police, and not even really yelling at the kid? Hank produces his Iphone and quickly texts the professor. He then shrugs his shoulder, "I've got an app for that." He then goes punching something in on his phone. "Though I'm still working on the app to see if aliens have recently replaced Ol fearless leader." "Caim. My name is Caim." Caim says calmly. He would remove his mask and then would move to the door, opening it for Scott since it seems he has his hands full of in pain woman. "I...dont know if I should thank you...or question if your making the right decision." He says calmly to Scott, looking to the man with the visor with a serious expression, watching him. Marrow moves up behind Caim, still twirling that bone shiv, should sparky try anything in the car. She probably would, and Sarah has a vested interest in thier survival right now. "Scott? That your name? Can we talk soon as you load Ms. Pretty?" She asks, leaning on the trunk of the car, wearing her hoody once more. Hank would normally find a ride back on his own or crash in the city but he wasn't going to leave a weak Jean and a weird acting Scott alone with these two. Hank rolls his shoulders, "Hey that the the type of decisions we all make. That and we've already got a short grumpy stabby Canadian that questions Cyclops' every move. So why not add somebody else to the mix." "That is seriously not funny Hank," and Scott sighs at that. He heads on to the door and pauses to let Zot open the door for him since his arms are currently full. He then walks outside, careful of Jean. "There is always that question with any decision Caim. The Professor and I will deal with the complications, just don't screw up like you did tonight, trying to rob a bank. That will be repayment enough for letting you come to the school. Anything more, is entirely up to you and what you demand of yourself." Scott jogs across the street toward the car, sirens heard on the distance and after everyone exits from the bank, the emergency backup starts to come on at the bank, the silent alarm going off. Scott glances toward Marrow, "If we have to." Did he just make a joke? It was a rather dry one. "The passenger door is unlocked Caim," and when the kid opens it, he will carefully place Jean inside and buckle it up. "Everyone else, in the back. Window seat Marrow, and try not to stab anyone. Throw the shiv away." He noticed it. He gets the keys out, unlocks the rest of the car and gets into the driver's seat. He is already starting the car up as people are still climbing in as the cops are getting really close right now, and they don't have a Jean to try and tempoarily shield their presence...she's out of it. The fact she is so drained, has Scott very worried, but he's working hard at hiding it and handling one thing at a time. Caim would come along with them, opening the door for Scott. He would watch Jean with a concerned look in his face as he would then look to the group he was with, letting the woman with the shivs claim the window seat, taking the middle and compacting himself as much as he could to let Beast sit beside him, watching the girl in the front seat. He felt guilty, that much was seen on his face but he remains silent now. Marrow raises an eyebrow, and considers for a moment. She can get in the car and get a free ride out there. They'll probably let her crash for a while til they figure out if she's a good match for them or not. Better than the sewers at least. She nods and flips the shiv a few times then flips it toward the trashcan. "Done and.. I'll try." She says , and eyes Caim for stealing the middle seat. Width size she was the biggest, so should have the most room. But now was not the time for arguing . She reaches back and two by two, rips out the bony spears growing from her back, tossing them to the side, and down into a storm drain. "They grow fast, I suggest you squeeze into Beasty over there." She advises Caim, slipping into her spot in the back seat, shivering s the bones already begin to knit themselves back together. Hank sighs as he puts his seat belt on. "Everybody buckled up. Now lets get out here. Hey Scott, since we're not using codenames at the moment. Can the next time we come to see a movie can we bring school transportation?" It appears Hank is suggesting joy riding in the Black Bird again. "The car seat can be repaired, Caim not so easily," Scott advises Marrow. It is about an hour trip via car to the school, and the METRO isn't running this late. So this is the way to go, and plenty of time for the group to talk. Then again, Scott can make it faster as he does know how to drive aggressively, just better with a motorcycle or plane. "There is no place to park it and it wastes gas to have it hover all the time Hank," he advises the big, blue, fuzzy boy. "Go ahead and start talking Marrow. We have a while." "I dont care. Wouldn't be the first time I been hurt. Dad used to beat me around when I didn't bring enough money home from stealing and pickpocketing." Caim says calmly looking to Marrow, briefly before his gaze returns to Jean. He would then just look down to himself, looking to his hands as he just watches them, as if trying to not pay attention to anything being spoken unless directed at him. At Scott's statement, Hank mumbles something about it not fair that Scott and the Professor won't let Forge and Hank play with cold fusion and the blackbird. Then he looks up at Caim, "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore... either of you. We don't believe in beating people." Marrow actually blushes under that light purple skin as the spotlight is on her now. "I uh.. well.. I was hoping to do this privately." She starts, not really wanting the audience in on her business. But then... things like that kind of privacy she'll have to give up if she wants to be more normal. "You remember Callipso? Your friend Storm and her had that nasty business a long while back. Well.. I've been running with her, doing thing I probably shouldn't mention. And I'm tired of it. She starting to treat me like I'm some kind of an f***'n weapon... Not like family. Not like how we used to be." She says, clearly hurt by the whole scenario. "Anyway I'm done with her. She's tryin to run the locks like they're her own personal army. And I'm not going out like that, for her or anyone. I heard word you guys treat everyone like family. Even people that look like..." She trails off, staring at what she can see of Scott's shades in the rear view. Scott actually winces. His so-called foster father didn't become abusive till he realized Scott had a useful ability for his crime sprees, but he did become abusive. "Not outside of official combat or combat training," Scott clarifies. "Physical abuse is unacceptable," he states firmly. "Actually, abuse in any form is not acceptable behavior at Xavier's Institute," basically, bullying will not be tolerated. Still, he falls silent so Marrow can speak her piece. "A lot of people have physical mutations Marrow, some are just better hiding it than others...and some have invisible ones that are even more deadly than your own, that destories their ability to blend in and have normal lives," thinking of Ms. Takeda and Rogue for that one. "You are welcome to stay a few nights at the institute, we have a guest dorm in the staff wing you can use. The rest, is up to The Professor." And Scott will be giving a full report of what you did in the bank robbery, and how you actually listened partially to Scott's order, and stepped down the power of your attack to something non-lethal. The stare does remind him though that he is still wearing his visor instead of his more normal looking sunglasses and he reaches up to touch them almost self-consciously. But he then lowers his hand quickly and pretends it never happened. Caim would remain silent. He would look to his hands then when Marrow seemed done and Scott seemed done, he would look back up to the woman in the front seat. "I am sorry...I...should have known Electro would eventually try something dangerous..." He says calmly, looking towards the woman in the front seat as he said that. Marrow snerks at Scott's, but she tries to bite it back. She can't say anything about the abuse. There never was any, not for her. Simply because growing up like she did she quickly gained a reputation for a complete willingness to stab any man with those or anything less than a friendly, platonic intention. Probably somewhere very unfortunate. Aside from that though, everyone had it hard in the tunnels, not just one or two. But she's not about to give up her own sob story ten minutes after meeting these people. However she does notice the self conscious touch to his visor, his own 'deformity' She says nothing but if he looks back, she's still staring at him with a knowing gaze. But her discpline only goes so far. "Probably... but you turned around in the end, which I'm guessing earns you bonus points with this.. Professor?" She asks Scott. "No one is perfect," is all Scott says. Which is a lot coming from him. Scott's hardest on himself. Still he suggests, "Let's just relax for the drive, we will deal with the details later." Scott then turns on the radio softly, and moves his hand to check on the sleeping Jean, brushing her hair from her cheek while keeping one eye on the road. Once he is assured she is fine, both hands go back to the steering wheel. Caim would remain silent at that comment as if meant alot to him. He would lean back, trying to keep himself compressed, not seeming to be all that affected at how uncomfortable he becomes for the sake of their comfort. The rest of the ride would be silent. Marrow turns slightly and watches the streets she was born in vanish into the traffic, and eventually the trees of the suburbs around New York. She see's this as symbolic. Leaving that life behind and starting a new one. Hopefully. Article: DG: 2011-06-25 - Electro Arrested